Lettres mortes
by Eowyn89
Summary: Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait autant s'atacher à quelqu'un. Mais elle n'est plus là et il n'a qu'une envie: hurler sa douleur et mourir, mais il ne peut pas, il a promis...OneShot DracoHermione


  (`'·.¸ (`'·.¸   ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´)  
  
*.¸¸.*~_Dead Letter_ ~*.¸¸.*  
  


_"A dead letter is a letter _

_that has never been delivered _

_because the person to whom _

_it was written cannot be found, _

_and it also cannot be returned _

_to the person who wrote it."_

  
  (¸.·'´ (¸.·'´    `'·.¸) `'·.¸)

Sa plume glissait avec une surprenante allégresse sur le parchemin, une allégresse que son coeur ne possédait plus.

_Douce Mione,_

_Tu me manques, tu me manques atrocement. Mon coeur t'appelle encore. Il pleure ton départ. De là ou tu es, peux-tu l'entendre hurler ton nom? J'en doute. _

_Ma vie est vide sans toi. Tu m'as fait jurer de rester en vie, mais je regrette tellement de t'avoir fait cette promesse. J'aimerais pouvoir mourir. _

_Sans toi, plus rien n'a de sens. Les fleurs n'ont pas changé de couleur, le vent souffle toujours et la pluie continue de tomber, mais ils n'ont plus aucune beauté. Ils sont ternes, sans attraits et sans goût. C'est comme si le monde entier n'avait vécu que pour toi._

_Tout ce que nous avons vécu me paraît si loin. Comme si tu avais fait parti d'une autre vie. Il y a le monde avec toi et le monde sans toi. Je ne peux pas supporter de continuer à respirer alors que tu ne le fais plus._

_              Mon amour sera à jamais éternel,_

_                                                              Draco._

Il se redressa, étira ses longs bras musclés et fit craquer ses doigts. Combien aurait-il donné pour pouvoir encore les promener sur sa peau comme du satin. Il se souvenait trop bien de la texture de chaque parcelle de son corps. 

Son odeur, par contre, commençait à s'effacer. Voilà beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle était partie. Elle lui avait glissé entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Il se remémorait son corps lorsqu'il l'avait tenu une dernière fois. Il était encore chaud. Maintenant, elle était froide, mais il ne pouvait plus la toucher. Elle était loin, trop loin.

Secouant la tête, il chassa son visage de ses pensées. Il se faisait mal. Il devait arrêter de penser à elle. C'était le seul moyen de rester en vie.

Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Sa plume glissa à nouveau sur le parchemin, traçant à l'encre noir, d'une écriture élégante : _Hermione Granger_. Les deux seuls mots qui avaient le pouvoir de le briser. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour réprimer le cri de désespoir qui lui était monté à la gorge. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il devait tenir jusqu'au bout. Pour elle.

Il se leva lentement. Il avait l'impression que son corps était pesant. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, mais ce n'était que des larmes et des cris refoulés. 

Son regard vagabonda sur la fenêtre. Il était tard. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà bien longtemps. Le ciel d'un noir total s'étendait à l'horizon, parsemé de nuages violets. 

Il prit une grande cape noire et sortit dans la rue. Le vent le balaya sauvagement. Il ne broncha pas. C'est à peine s'il cilla. Il le sentait à peine.

Se promener, vêtu en sorcier, au beau milieu de Londres à une heure avancée de la nuit n'était pas nécessairement un acte très avisé, mais de toute façon il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Au bout de la rue, une masse rouge foncé se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha en silence de la boîte aux lettres et y glissa l'enveloppe qu'il avait emmenée avec lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Il était pourtant conscient du fait qu'elle ne recevrait jamais la lettre. Mais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça lui faisait du bien. Il aimait croire qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Il secoua encore sa tête. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il se remit à marcher machinalement, simplement pour se changer les idées. Mais ses pas en décidèrent autrement. Ils le guidèrent droit jusqu'à sa tombe, là où son corps reposait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Doucement, il se coucha sur l'herbe et se mit à lui murmurer, comme si elle était toujours là.

-Le monde est vide sans toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tenir autant à quelqu'un. Je ne vivais que pour toi. Maintenant, je respire, mais je ne vis plus. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide promesse que je t'ai faite.

Il frappa la terre de ses poings pour retenir la douleur, mais, malgré tout, une larme comme une perle d'argent glissa le long de sa joue.

-C'est injuste, trop injuste. J'aurai dû mourir aussi. Je n'en peux plus, mais je t'ai promis de vivre et je tiendrai promesse parce que…je t'aime.

Il acheva sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-Je t'aimerai toujours, dit-il en se relevant.

Sa cape flotta derrière lui un instant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nuit.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait l'apercevoir et même l'entendre, mais pas lui.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. C'est pourquoi je t'ai fait promettre de vivre. Parce qu'aimer, s'est savoir attendre. Et moi je t'attendrai ici à jamais. Je t'aime Draco, dit-elle la main serrer sur une enveloppe.

Elle se pelotonna en souriant amèrement. Ses ailes replier avec grâce.


End file.
